


成婚

by Hutonglu



Category: Marriage - Fandom, Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutonglu/pseuds/Hutonglu
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	成婚

陆绎顿了顿坐起身来，朝她伸开手臂，“夫人，为我褪衣。”

今夏略带娇羞，低头胡乱扒拉着衣衫。又小声嘟囔着，“你自己脱不就好了么，有手有脚的。”

肌肤相触，陆绎微微一颤，随即又抓起今夏的手十指相扣紧放在枕侧。酥酥麻麻的吻顺着颈肩，胸膛，一路开始撩拨点火。  
今夏感到他紧绷的肌肉缓缓跳动，小脸一片涨红。今夏被吻的意乱情迷，哼哼唧唧的。陆绎挽起她的腿，将腿抓起盘在他的腰身上。

“准备好了么？我进去了。”

今夏热烈的回应着他的吻，又轻轻呜咽着，“我疼……疼……”  
陆绎慢慢的将自己挤进去一点，今夏便开始抓着他嘤咛，“哥哥，好疼，慢点慢点。”  
陆绎轻轻吻住她的耳垂，细细的轻咬着，“今夏，放松……别紧张。”  
今夏被他诱哄着软瘫在他怀中。身下被一股炽热滚烫着，不敢挪动。  
陆绎一边按捺着自己的欲望，一边轻轻哄着今夏，等她完全准备好。待到有了丝丝润滑，陆绎才慢慢的向里面推挤。  
“哥哥……”今夏意乱情迷，眉头深深地皱起。陆绎细细舔吻着她的圆滚，直接发力沉到了底。  
二人同时长嘘一声，他的炙热被湿热紧紧锁住，动弹不得。  
今夏的小脸疼的皱成一团，双腿紧紧的夹住陆绎的腰身。  
陆绎抱起今夏，扶着她的腰试着慢慢抽动。“嗯~嗯，啊~” 今夏搂紧陆绎，开始随着他的动作浮沉。  
那炙热好似被一张小嘴紧紧吸着，舔来舔去。陆绎有些受不住这波热潮，便开始缓慢的试着抽送。  
疼痛逐渐被愉悦取代，今夏涨红了脸开始迎合，陆绎将她压倒，开始加快了速度。  
“嗯，啊，哦啊~”今夏开始在他怀里难耐的呻吟，紧紧的攀着陆绎的腰随着他沉浮。

陆绎觉得脑子有刹那的空白，便觉得快要到了。激烈的吻和剧烈的抽动，几欲让今夏疯狂。  
片刻，两人紧紧的相拥，一同攀上了云端。云端之上，飘飘欲仙，陆绎紧紧搂住汗涔涔的今夏，一同睡去……


End file.
